The Journey 4  Pain
by VirKatJol
Summary: On the trail Kahlan goes into Labor.


Title: The Journey: Pain

Author: VirKatJol

Rating: PG-13

Summary: ON the trail Kahlan goes into Labor. Written for kissbingo can be read with the rest of the series or as a stand alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I should though.

A/N: This isn't BETA'd yet, my pickgems is backed up with BB#3 and moving back to school. All mistakes are mine.

**Pain**

The pain shot up her side and startled her out of her sleep. At first she thought the carriage had merely hit a large rut and jarred her body. She snuggled back into the corner and tried to return to her slumber. Before she could settle in again the pain returned this time more severe.

Kahlan moved the blanket aside and looked down at her large stomach, as if she could see what was causing the sharp ache. Her hands smoothed across the baby. Her belly felt harder and then the cramp came again. It was fleeting but intense and she sucked in a large breath trying to ease it.

Her hands went to her back to kneed the muscles there hoping to stop the muscle cramps that were surging through her. She had talked to the midwife before leaving and she was well aware that this journey could induce labor. The pain seemed to leave as soon as it arrived so she didn't worry yet. It seemed to be fairly well spaced right now.

The shades covering the window made it dark inside the buggy, perfect for napping, she pulled them back so she could look outside for Richard. He'd want to know. She needed to get the drivers attention.

The sight line out the small pane of glass was limited and she couldn't find him. He must be scouting ahead or talking to the driver. Kahlan struggled to stand up in the moving vehicle. Her belly made it difficult and the rocking motion from the carriage springs mixed with the sudden pain made covering the small distance to the other seat seem impossible. She braced herself on the roof with her hand as she pushed the back of the seat with the other easing her way up. She couldn't fully stand in the buggy so she hunched over. She was able to get to her feet just as the horse trotted them over another large rut in the road.

Luckily as she was falling she was able to twist herself so she landed on the soft bench, exactly where she was trying to be. She struggled to a sitting position and then knocked on the roof by the man handling the reins.

"I need Richard." She managed to shout at him over the noise of the road and squeaks of the buggy. She was feeling tired already from only that small effort to change seats. If she was in labor…

Her thoughts were jostled as she felt the carriage easing to a halt. The door was flung open and Richard's face appeared.

"I'm in labor."

"How long?"

"An hour, maybe."

His eyes widened in surprise. She'd been in labor for that long and hadn't told him?

"I didn't know at first, then the contractions were so far-"

"I need to know right away, Kahlan." He huffed and rubbed his face with his palm. He couldn't change things. "Has your-"

The yelp startled them both. Kahlan's legs were wet as her water broke her face held surprised shock. A cramp hit her and she moaned.

"Just now." She smiled at him miserably before her face fell and a tear trickled from her eye. "I'm scared."

Richard leapt inside and sat next to her. He pulled her body against his and hugged her tightly to him. His hand cupped her head and drew it towards him, his lips touching her forehead.

"I'm here with you, baby. Don't worry, we'll get through it together." Richard kissed her brow again. "I need to go see how close we are to the next town, okay? I won't be far."

Kahlan just nodded as another burst of pain blossomed in her belly. She knew it would hurt. She couldn't imagine this pain and the hard part hadn't even begun. She didn't hear him leave her ears pounded as she tried to work through the sharp pain in her abdomen. She didn't know anything else until the cool press of a cloth touched her forehead.

"We are a days ride from a town." He saw her wince and more tears stained her cheeks. "Can you handle the carriage? We can see if you come across a house." He didn't sound hopeful and though he tried to hide it in his voice the look on her face told him that she could tell.

"Whatever you think we should do, Richard… I'm sorry. I should have-" Kahlan's sobs halted her words. Why had she insisted on this? She should have stayed at the Palace, been brave enough to face this alone. As another cramp hit her her fingers dug into his arm and he whispered a breathing rhythm into her ear. She knew she'd be lost without him by her side.

"In and out. Just keep breathing." His hand massaged her belly and the other held her shoulders. He helped her work through the contraction and kissed the wrinkles from her forehead after it was over. Richard wet the towel with his cool water again and dabbed it over her face. "After a few more I'll check and see how it's going… I'm not an expert, but the doctor told me a few things to look for." He angled her body along the bench, pulling her back to his chest, letting her slump against him and rest. He ran his palms along her skin trying to help her relax while she had a break from the pain.

"I should have listened to you. It's all my fault." Kahlan sobbed and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Shhh. I'm glad I'm with you. I don't want you alone for this." Richard knew he was right. There was no point in making her feel guilty while she was in labor.

"Ahhh!" She crumpled over on herself, her body begging her to strain with the contractions. The pain so intense she couldn't hold back the yell. Richard was there again helping her concentrate on the breathing, working her through the agony.

"I'm going to look." He let her lean against the seat after the torment of the contraction had passed. He lifted her skirt and his fingers probed her tunnel trying to feel for a shortening of her cervix and a wide enough dilation so that she could start to help the baby come. The doctor had explained to him how the hard ring seemed to move up and become part of her before opening a distance. He also showed him the correct measurement with his hand and he'd practiced until it was second nature. When he reached inside Kahlan and spread his fingers he was surprised to find her ready. Glancing outside he noticed that it was dark. She'd been laboring for hours now. It seemed like minutes or maybe that was only because of the repetitive pain time seemed to stand still.

"What is it?" The look on his face confused her. She was already tired. She started this with so little energy. How had women done this before her? Why would she want to do this again?

Richard rejoined her, kissing her brow, tracing the wrinkles with his lips before telling her the news. Soon they'd have a daughter.

"It's time."

The End


End file.
